


Don't Squeeze Sharman

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: drabble written for the episode Running.





	Don't Squeeze Sharman

Don’t Squeeze Sharman

He pulled her into his arms, easing her sorrows, rubbing her back to sooth the tremens. She exhaled, safe for a few minutes.

It should have been perfect; the realization of all his teenage wet dreams. Sharman Crane for his own. Except it felt wrong on so many levels.

Felt like…violation. Exploitation. She was a wounded bird, no longer the glamorous model. Not the bright eyed teen he’d mooned over. His job was to protect her and keep her sober.

Deep in his heart, he yearned for a different body to hold. Broader with wide shoulders and shining blond hair.


End file.
